Hei, It's Just Dare! Isn't It?
by clarissaaw
Summary: Sakura menyesal karena menerima ajakan para sahabatnya untuk bermain truth or dare. Tapi benarkah ia sangat menyesal dengan keputusannya?  gak bisa bikin summary  PAIR:SASUSAKU RnR ya!


**Hai semua! Ini fic gaje saya datang! Hehe**

**Okelah langsung saja, saya lagi puasa ngomong. ^.^v Don't like? Don't read!**

**Disclaimer Tokoh : karena yang nyiptain SASUKE, NARUTO dan TOKOH LAINNYA itu MASASHI KISHIMOTO, jadi dengan berat hati saya menyatakan bahwa NARUTO itu milik MASASHI KISHIMOTO. (Hanya Naruto, Sasuke tidak termasuk – PLAKK – ) **

**WARNING: Sasuke agak OOC di akhir, gak jelas, aneh, alur kecepetan(mungkin), romance gak berasa. Yang baca ditakutkan mengalami sakit mata, kejang-kejang, dan mimpi buruk karena tulisan dan plot yan dibuat oleh author nista ini. ONESHOOT.**

**Pairing: SASUSAKU**

**RATE: T**

**~Hey It's Just Dare! Isn't It?~**

Hari ini merupakan akhir musim semi, udara cukup dingin mengingat sebentar lagi akan memasuki awal musim dingin. Banyak orang lebih memilih untuk berada dirumah mereka, duduk meringkuk di depan perapian dan mungkin ditemani secangkir cokelat hangat.

Tapi itu tidak berarti tidak ada seorangpun diluar, dijalanan. Buktinya di sebuah taman yang nyaris tersembunyi, beberapa anak duduk membentuk lingkaran. Dapat dilihat dari postur tubuh mereka, bahwa umur mereka tidak lebih dari 15 tahun. Mereka tampaknya sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

Salah satunya yang berambut hitam bercepol dua sedang memutar sebuah botol pelastik kosong. Botol itu berputar beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya berhenti, menunjuk gadis lainnya yang berambut merah muda, warna yang tidak umum. Lalu kemudian beberapa gadis lainnya bertepuk tangan, dan gadis bercepol dua tampak menanyakan sesuatu kepada si merah muda.

**Sakura POV**

"Nah, Sakura Truth or Dare?" suara Tenten bergema di telingaku, cepol duanya sedikit melambai- lambai menyatakan ia sangat antusias.

Ukh, kenapa botol sialan itu harus menunjuk kearahku! Dengan susah payah kutelan ludahku, menghilangkan kekeringan yang tidak mengenakkan di sekitar keronkonganku.

"B-Baiklah, aku pilih Dare saja," Kataku, dan kulihat wajahnya semakin antusias. Oh tidak, semoga itu tidak memalukan. Kemudian Tenten dan yang lainnya memebentuk sebuah lingkaran membelakangiku yang sadang meratapi nasib ini.

Setelah kira- kira 5 menit, mereka kembali ke posisi masing- masing. Senyum penuh teka- teki tertempel dengan manisnya dimuka mereka. Ukh, aku sangat benci senyum macam itu.

"Nah Sakura kami sudah memutuskan bahwa Dare mu adalah..." Tenten menggantungkan kalimatnya, membuatku semakin tegang. Aku menelan ludah banyak- banyak, kerongkonganku terasa sangat kering, oh tidak semoga bukan yang aneh- aneh. "...menyatakan cinta pada Sasuke saat pulang sekolah besok."

"A-APA? Kalian gila, kenapa harus Chickenbutt sialan itu? Oh, ayolah kumohon jangan yang satu itu!" seruku. Mereka semua memang gila! Bagaimana pun aku akan lebih memilih dapat detensi dari Kakashi sensei dari pada harus menyatakan cinta pada si Sasuke-pantat-ayam-Uchiha itu.

"Tidak bisa jidat, itu adalah dare mu. Dan dare tak bisa ditolak atau di ganti kecuali membahayakan nyawamu," Terang Ino.

"Tapi menyatakan cinta pada si chickenbutt itu, juga membahayakan nyawaku," Seruku, makin lama nada suaraku semakin tinggi.

"Tidak ada tapi- tapian Sakura-chan, lagipula Sasuke-san itu sahabat mu sejak kecil kan?" kata Hinata. Apa-apaan itu sampai Hinata juga, aku memandang Hinata dengan tatapan takjub.

"K-Kau Hinata kan?" kataku agak terbata.

"Sudahlah jidat, itu sudah diputuskan. Kami tunggu kabar darimu lusa nanti." Kata Ino, lalu mereka bangun dari tempat duduk mereka, membersihkan baju yang sedikit kotor dan meninggalkanku sendirian dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk.

**End of Sakura POV **

.

.

.

Hari ini Sakura si gadis berambut merah muda berangkat ke sekolah dengan tampang yang well, bisa membuat orang lain juga merasa tidak bersemangat. Apalagi kalau bukan tentang masalah dare kemarin. Gadis itu mengerling kearah jam tangannya yang berwarna putih yang terpasang di tangan kanannya.

"Masih 20 menit lagi sebelum bel berbunyi. Hoaaahmm! Aku mengantuk sekali hari ini, jika bukan karena ada ulangan kanji sudah di pastikan aku tidak masuk hari ini. Masa bodo dengan Dare bodoh itu." Gumam Sakura saat ia menginjakan kakinya di sekolahnya 'tercinta', SMP Honhsu.

SMP Honshu merupakan SMP elit, atau bisa disebut SMP bertaraf internasional. Hanya anak berotak jenius atau bangsawan yang bisa bersekolah disana, dan Sakura termasuk dalam keduanya. Ia merupakan murid terpintar diangkatannya, dan peringkat 2 di sekolahnya disaingi oleh Uchiha Sasuke. Tidak terasa kakinya sudah menuntunnya sampai ke kelasnya, kelas IX-III. Dengan setengah hati ia mulai menggeser pintu kelasnya, masih tetap menyesali keputusannya untuk ikut bermain 'Truth or Dare' bersama para sahabatnya itu.

Kosong, ya kelasnya masih sangat kosong. Belum ada satupun murid yang datang selain dia. "Syukurlah mereka belum dat – "

"Hm, siapa yang belum datang Jidat?" sebuah suara yang cukup familiar bagi Sakura menyahut, memotong perkataanya. Sukses membuatnya sedikit terlonjak.

Dengan perlahan Sakura menengokan kepalanya ke belakang, dan disana sekitar dua meter darinya berdiri para sahabatnya dengan ekspresi masing-masing. Membuat Sakura sukses melongo, tubuhnya membeku ditempat entah karena apa, mungkin pengaruh musim yang sudah mendekati akhir tahun.

"Hei, ada apa Sakura-chan? Kenapa melongo seperti itu?" sebuah suara, berasal dari seorang anak berambut indigo dan bermata unik menahut.

"Hah, a-ah tidak kok Hinata. Ah, lebih baik kita masuk sekarang." Kata Sakura dengan agak grogi ia berusaha membuat ekspresinya seperti biasa. Sementara dalam hatinya ia sedang berdoa agar semua temanya lupa mengenai Dare kemarin.

"Ah, iya Sakura siap melaksanakan Dare mu?" tanya gadis bercepol dua, Tenten.

GREAT, panjang umur Dare! Ukh, kenapa mereka harus ingat~ "Ah, i-iya..." kataku lemas.

"Oh, ayolah jidat. Tudak seburuk itu kok, kalau dia menolak tinggal katakan saja 'maaf ya, ini hanya dare dan tolong jangan masukan ke hati'. Dan kalau kau diterima, yaaah anggaplah itu anugerah kau tahu 'kan seberapa banyak penggemar Sasuke?" kata Ino bermaksud menyemangatiku, tapi malah terdengar lebih parah.

"AAH –" Suara Tenten yang cukup nyaring sukses mengejutkan ketiga gadis lainnya.

"Ada apa Tenten? Jangan membuatku kaget seperti itu." Seru Sakura.

"I-itu, aku lupa buat tugas matematika dari Kakashi sensei b-bagaimana ini?" kata Tenten, terlihat keringat dingin mulai membasahi pelipisnya seiring dengan meghilangnya warna wajahnya.

"Ternyata itu, kukira apa. Ini, cepat selesaikan," Kata Sakura sambil memberikan atau tepatnya melemparkan sebuah buku bersampul hijau susu pada Tenten, yang menangkapnya dengan penuh terima kasih.

"Aku sayang padamu Sakura, terima kasih." Kata Tenten semangat, yang kemudian hanya dibalas dengan anggukan malas dari Sakura. Lalu dengan kecepatan yang mengagumkan, Tenten mulai mengerjakan err, menyalin jawaban dari Sakura.

"Ukh, aku bosan disini, mau jalan- jalan tidak, Sakura? Hinata?" Seru Ino.

"Ya, ayo!" kata Sakura.

"Ah, maaf aku harus mengisi absen dulu. Jadi tidak bisa ikut." Kata Hinata, yang disambut oleh anggukan dari Sakura dan tatapan tidak rela Ino, sedangkan Tenten masih sibuk dengan tugasnya.

.

.

Akhirnya mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan berjalan mengelilingi sekolah sambil merencanakan Dare Sakura, lebih tepatnya Ino mengoceh tentang cara-cara menyatakan cinta sedangkan Sakura hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan dan tatapan bosan.

"...dan Sakura, menurutku kau harus mengatakannya di halaman belakang sekolah tepat dibawah pohon apel itu, bagaimana? Ah, atau k – "

.

**TEET TEEEEEEET**

.

"Ah, tampaknya bell masuk sudah berbunyi, yang artinya kita harus cepat- cepat kembali ke kelas, ayo Ino." Kata Sakura, ia sudah sangat muak dengan ocehan Ino, dan sangat bersyukur begitu mendengar suara bell masuk.

Dengan segera ia menyeret Ino kembali ke kelas mereka. Yang diseret hanya menampilkan wajah cemberut dan pasrah yang bercampur menjadi satu. Bisa membayangkan?

.

.

" Hei dari mana saja kalian, lama sekali?" seru Tenten kesal saat Sakura dan Ino memasuki kelas sambil berlari- lari kecil.

"Biasa, mengelilingi sekolah." Kata Ino, sangat singkat karena saat itu juga Kakashi sensei memasuki kelas IX-III.

Semua murid yang ada di kelas itu segera menghentikan aktivitasnya, mereka tidak mau ambil risiko. Kakashi sensei sebagai seorang guru marematika memang tidak bisa disebut killer karena imej 'pemalas' yang sudah melekat didirinya, tapi imej itu akan luntur seketika saat ia marah. Bahkan sampai sekarang semua murid di situ masih tidak bisa melupakan hukuman untuk Naruto dari Kakashi sensei yang berhubungan dengan soal-soal ujian, lapangan, dan terik matahari.

"Pagi semua, sudah selesaikan tugas kalian?" tanya Kakashi sensei dengan tatapan tajam.

"Ya sensei." Kata semua murid, yang anehnya sangat kompak.

"Bagus, kalo begitu kita adakan test hari ini. Taruh tugas dan buku matematika kalian di mejaku, dan siapkan alat tulis kalian." kata Kakashi sensei, yang sukses membuat semua murid mengutukinya dalam hati mereka. Dua test, dalam sehari! Yang benar saja.

.

**TEEEET TEEEET TEEEET TEEEEEEEEET**

.

Bel pulang sekolah yang menurut semua murid–kecuali seseorang yang pasti kalian tahu siapa–terdengar sangat indah dan sangat di tunggu- tunggu. Dan kurang dari 20 menit sekolah sudah nyaris sepi, hanya tersisa beberapa anak bernasib kurang baik yang harus melaksanakan tugas piket bergilir dan kegiatan club.

Tapi jika di perhatikan baik- baik, ternyata ada beberapa anak yang meskipun tidak mendapat tugas piket maupun mempunyai urusan dengan klub masih betah berlama-lama di sekolah.

Mereka semua sekarang sedang berkerumun di koridor lantai 1 sekolah itu, tepatnya di depan sebuah kelas yang di pintunya tertempel tulisan 'kelas IX – II'.

Salah seorang diantara rombongan itu, yang berambut merah muda masih sibuk memohon pada gadis di sekitarnya. Well, kalian pasti bisa menebak bahwa itu adalah Sakura dan kawan-kawan.

"Oh, Sakura ada apa denganmu? Cepat lakukan saja," Seru Ino bersemangat.

"Ya ya cepat sana, sebelum dia pulang," Seru Hinata, yang tampak janggal di telinga Sakura karena jarang sekali baginya mendengar Hinata berseru dengan semangat seperti itu.

"Oh, ayolah teman- teman. Tak bisakah kalian memberikan Dare lain?" kata Sakura memelas.

"Tidak! Sudah sana cepat!" kata Tenten, dengan cepat ia mendorong Sakura kearah pintu kelas tersebut. Yang di dorong hanya hisa pasrah, dan menguatkan hatinya.

Dengan setengah hati Sakura mengetuk pintu kelas itu, lalu setelah beberapa saat dibukanya dengan perlahan. Dan disana, di bagian pojok kelas duduk seorang pemuda berambut biru kehitaman dengan model yang cukup aneh dan kulit yang pucat.

Sakura tidak dapat melihat wajah pemuda itu, karena posisinya yang sedang menunduk itu membuat sebagian besar wajahnya tertutup bayang- bayang. Tapi walau begitu Sakura tak akan salah menebak, karena rambut dengan model seunik dan seaneh itu itu hanya di miliki oleh satu orang saja. Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hei Sasuke, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" kata Sakura, ia berusaha agar suaranya tidak terdengar bergetar.

" – "

"Sasuke, kau mendengarku?"

" – "

"HEEI, PANTAT AYAM UCHIHA!" hilang sudah kesabaran Sakura, dan secara tidak sengaja ia berteriak.

"Hn, ada apa JIDAT?" kata Sasuke malas, tapi ada penekanan pada kata terakhirnya.

"ARRGH, KAU ITU TULI AT – " belum selesai sakura berkata, Sasuke dengan cepat bangkit dari kursinya den berjalan melewatinya. "Hei, sasuke kau mau kemana? Aku belum selesai bicara," Seru Sakura kesal.

"Hn, kau mau bicara padaku kan? Lebih baik jangan di sini, sebentar lagi mereka datang," Kata Sasuke, memberi penekanan pada kata 'mereka'.

"Ah, kalau begitu di taman belakang saja. Ayo!" seru Sakura, dan secara tak sengaja ia menggandeng tangan Sasuke. Yang digandeng tampaknya acuh tak acuh, dan dengan santainya ia berjalan.

.

"Nah, sekarang kau mau bicara apa? Cepat katakan, kau sudah membuang waktuku," Kata sasuke, terdengar sedikit tidak sabaran.

"T-tapi, aku bingung bagaimana mengatakannya. U-ukh, ini semua karena mereka," Kata Sakura, ia mulai gugup sekarang.

"Haaah kau ini, dasar dari dulu tak pernah berubah. Cepat katakan saja, apa sebegitu susahnya berbicara?" kata Sasuke, nada tidak sabaran makin terdengar jelas.

"Be-begini.. Eh, tunggu sebentar, kau harus janji dulu agar tidak menertawakan atau mengejeku atau apapun yang membuat imejku semakin turun. Oke?" kata Sakura panjang lebar. Ia tidak mau ambil risiko lagi.

"Yaya, kalau begitu cepat katakan. Awas saja kalau ini sama sekali tidak penting jidat!" kata-kata Sasuke barusan sukses membuat Sakura semakin menyesal dengan keputusannya tempo hari.

Dengan perlahan ia mulai mengambil nafas, menenangkan dirinya. Bersamaan dengan itu otaknya sibuk merangkai kata yang mau dia ucapkan, agar terdengar tidak terlalu acuh tapi juga dapat meloloskannya dari Dare bodoh ini.

"Be-begini Sasuke, aku mau bilang...bahwa sebenarnya se-sejak dulu a-aku me-me...menyukaimu..."Kata Sakura cepat dan agak terbata, dan ia dapat merasakan pipinya memenas.

'Heh, apa-apaan ini? kenapa pipiku terasa panas? Oh, kumohon jangan sampai memerah. Sasuke pasti akan meledekku habis-habisan setelah ini, dia pasti menyangka yang tadi benar-benar asli. Ukh, berhenti memerah pipi bodoh!' batin Sakura panik.

Dilihatnya Sasuke tampak membatu sesaat mendengar perkataannya, ia pasti terlihat sangat bodoh sekarang. 'Ukh, semoga dia tidak menerimaku. Tapi hei, apa itu? Kenapa ada semburat merah yang makin lama makin jelas di pipi pucatnya itu? Oh, yaampun! Bisakah itu masuk nominasi? Lebih baik kutanyakan, jangan-jangan dia demam lagi.' Batin Sakura semakin panik.

"Hei, Sasuke kau ti – " kata- kata Sakura terputus saat tiba- tiba pandanganannya terhalang oleh rambut pantat ayam Sasuke. Dan tiba- tiba tubuhnya terasa tertarik ke pelukan hangat, sangat erat. Sasuke MEMELUKNYA!

"Sa-Sasuke?" kata Sakura lirih, 'apa-apaan ini? kenapa tiba- tiba Sasuke jadi aneh begini. Tidak mungkinkan ia benar- benar menyukaiku kan?'

"Sakura.. Aku juga menyukaimu, sangat. Mungkin aku bisa disebut mencintaimu," Kata Sasuke, tepat ditelinga Sakura. Membuat Sakura merasakan sensasi aneh yang menggelitik.

Sakura berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke,"Tapi, kita..kau..musuh.." kata Sakura tak mengerti, kata-kata jadi tidak jelas.

"Aku bertengkar hanya agar bisa dekat denganmu Sakura, agar kau memperhatikanku." Kata Sasuke, membuat hati Sakura mencelos dan pipinya semakin memanas.

Kemudian Sakura merasakan pelukan Sasuke sedikit melonggar, membuatnya mampu mendongak. Tapi segera ia tundukan kembali kepalanya, wajahnya memerah seketika.

'Yaampun, wajahnya dekat sekali. Heh, HEI, ada apa ini? kenapa kau malah gugup Sakura? Dia itu musuhmu 'kan?' dan tiba- tiba Sakura merasa dagunya diangkat, membuatnya mau tak mau mendongak lagi.

Baru saja ia mau bertanya 'ada apa?' pada Sasuke, tapi pertanyaan itu tertelan kembali. Sesuatu yang hangat dan asing menyentuh bibirnya.

Sakura dapat melihat wajah Sasuke dekat sekali dengannya. Sasuke menutup kedua matanya. Ekspresinya berbeda, itu bukan ekspresi dingin maupun kesal. Tapi ekspresi tulus dan polos.

Dapat ia rasakan tangan Sasuke menekan kepalanya, memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sesuatu yang aneh menjalari hatinya, sesuatu yang hangat dan bergemuruh.

Lalu tanpa sadar ia mulai membalas ciuman Sasuke. 'Tunggu! Apa yang terakhir tadi? MEMBALAS? Oh yang benar saja, ingat Sakura dia itu musuhmu! MUSUH TERBESARMU! Bagaimana mungkin kau membalasnya?' batin Sakura.

'Tapi kau menyatakan cinta padanya kan?' kata sebuah suara lain dalam otak Sakura. 'Ya, itukan karena dare bodoh.' Batin Sakura lagi. 'Karena dare? Benarkah hanya karena itu? Lalu kenapa kau membalasnya? Kurasa, kau juga mencintainya Sakura.' batin suara itu lagi. 'haah, harus berapa kali kukatakan _it's just dare!...isn'it?_.'

**````THE END````**

**Entahlah, saya juga bingung kenapa saya tetep ngelanjutin fic ini. Apa akhiranya sangat gaje? Atau tidak elit kah? Atau membingungkan kah? Atau aneh kah? Dan apakah alurnya terlalu cepat dan tidak jelas? Kalau itu semua jawabannya YA, maka saya katakan mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. ^.^v**

**Saya tahu ini masih sangat banyak kekurangan. Apalagi ujungnya aneh, gak romantis sedikitpun. Jujur, ini pertama kali saya bikin fic seperti ini =.=; jadi kerena itulah saya butuh banyak nasihat dan koreksi dari para senpai dan readers lewat riview, makanya **

**RIVIEW YANG BANYAK, OKE? ^.^b**


End file.
